Takahashi Ai
Takahashi Ai '(高橋愛, born September 14, 1986) is a Japanese singer and idol managed by UP-FRONT CREATE. She is best known as the former leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project and as a former member of Minimoni. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 through the fifth generation auditions. In 2009, Takahashi became leader of Hello! Project. However, on September 30, 2011, she passed her leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to Niigaki Risa when she graduated. As of 2009, she was the longest-serving leader. Biography ]] 2001 Takahashi Ai joined Morning Musume in 2001 as part of the group's fifth generation along with Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa. Her debut with the group was on their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ ". The first album she featured on was the group's fourth album, titled "4th Ikimasshoi!". It is currently their second highest selling album, with a total of 515,400 copies sold. 2002 In 2002, Takahashi entered into her first Hello! Project Shuffle Unit, Happy 7, as one of the lead singers on the group's single. 2003 In 2003, Takahashi replaced Yaguchi Mari in the Morning Musume spinoff group Minimoni, first appearing in the group's movie; ''Minimoni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken! and its accompanying soundtrack. Her best-known nickname amongst non-Japanese fans, "Takitty", was derived from the cat suit (complete with tail) which she wears in the movie. Later in 2003, she was part of the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, which performed mainly slower numbers on the group's two EPs, Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ and Sakura Mankai, and the shuffle group 7AIR , an R&B-inspired septet. 2004 Takahashi's vocals became more prominent on the second and final Minimoni album, "Minimoni Songs 2", as well as on Morning Musume's singles from Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ onward. She also had a duet with Tsunku on the cover version of Tsunku and Ayumi Hamasaki's duet "Love ~since 1999~" on his solo album Take1. 2005 In 2005, Morning Musume's first single release of the year, THE Manpower!!, featured Takahashi in a prominent co-lead-vocal role, a role she has retained on subsequent singles since. In the summer of that year, she became part of the 2005 shuffle group Elegies. 2006 In 2006, Takahashi played the lead role, Sapphire, in the musical "Ribbon no Kishi The Musical" which was a collaboration work of Takarazuka Revue (a famous Japanese all-female musical group) and Hello! Project. The musical was based on Tezuka Osamu's manga and also starred the entirety of v-u-den, Tsuji Nozomi, Matsuura Aya and Abe Natsumi, as well as Marcia and Kaoru Ebira of the Takarazuka Revue. Soon thereafter, Takahashi released her first and only solo single to date, Yume Kara Samete. 2007 Following then-leader Yoshizawa Hitomi graduation from Morning Musume on May 6, 2007, the current sub-leader, Fujimoto Miki ascended to the leader position, with Takahashi becoming the new sub-leader of the group. However, on June 1, 2007, after Fujimoto's resignation, Takahashi took over as the new leader. Takahashi is also captain of the Hello! Project kickball team, Metro Rabbits H.P. 2008 Takahashi became a member of Hello Project's new unit High-King, a group created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming Cinderella the Musical, in which Takahashi played the main character. It was announced in July 2008, that Takahashi and fellow Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa would play the 80s J-Pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari. As of September 2008, she and Niigaki Risa have the second longest tenures of any member, with only Iida Kaori remaining in the group longer. She is also one of only four members to remain in the group for seven years or more, with the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Niigaki Risa. 2009 In February 1, 2009, during the "Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyo Kinen Special~" concert held at Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa Yuko passed on her leadership position in Hello! Project to Takahashi. On February 16, 2009, Niigaki Risa and Takahashi tied with 1st Generation member Iida Kaori with 26 singles featured in. Around December 2009, Ai Takahashi was one of many people to advertise for the release of Final Fantasy XIII in Japan. 2010 Takahashi joined the Inter FM FIVESTARS radio lineup by getting her own regular radio show. Takahashi is currently studying English through the use of the PSP game Talkman. Takahashi is going to dub a Korean Drama called Accidental Couple. Takahashi dubbed the part of the main actress Kim Ah-joong who plays Han Ji-soo. Takahashi Ai has opened up an official Ameba blog. 2011 At the beginning of 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would graduate in Autumn 2011, passing leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to then sub-leader Niigaki Risa. Here's a statement from Takahashi: "Since Eri graduated, Tsunku told me to think about when I should graduate too. There is still a lot of time so, after having been the leader for 9th gen and having taken good care of them, I want to graduate." -Takahashi Ai. It was announced that Takahashi Ai would be the lead actress in a special Valentine Day's drama titled Koi Choco - Bitter Sweet Angel (Chocolate Love – Bitter Sweet Angel). Takahashi cut and dyed her hair blonde in around April. It was announced that Takahashi would be opening an official Ameba Shop. On June 23, it was announced that she would have a solo song on her last single with Morning Musume titled Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara. On June 30, Morning Musume 2011 Autumn Concert Tour title was revealed to be "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~". Takahashi would graduate from Morning Musume on the final day of the tour on September 30, at the Nippon Budokan. On July 26, it was announced that Takahashi would release her last Photobook and DVD. It was annoucned that Takahashi would be in a musical titled Dance Of Vampire. The musical took place from 11/27 until 12/24. On August 26, 2011, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume, and 10 years that 5th generation auditions were held. On September 23, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would be appointed Ambassador for her hometown Fukui. She was appointed Ambassador on September 26, 2011. On September 30, 2011, Takahashi officially graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Takahashi's graduation song was Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~. On October 3, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi is a part of the M-Line. On October 11, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would be a regular MC on the Ameba Studio show Joshi Chikara Café ~Aisukurissu~ hosted by Chris Matsumura. The show aired every Wednesday starting from October 12 at 10PM (JST). On November 25, it was announced that Takahashi Ai would be part of the cast for a stage play titled La Patisserie. The play ran from 3/3 ~ 3/11 in Tokyo, 3/20, 3/22 in Osaka and Ishikawa 2012 On May 6, Takahashi announced that she would be part of Taira no Kiyomori, debuting in June. She played Tsuneko, the wife of Kiyomori's eldest son. Takahashi starred in a stage play titled High School Uta Gekidan☆Otoko-gumi. The play ran from 9/12 ~ 9/23, Oc October 1, Takahashi was transfered to UP-FRONT CREATE along with other UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. It was announced that Takashi would be voicing a character in the hit anime Detective Conan. The episodes she appears in are expected to be aired in early 2013. 2013 On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Takahashi will star in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Ishikawa Rika, S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon, and Juice=Juice members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 18, Takahashi appeared in the commercial “Ai to Kumao” for insect repellent “Mushuda”. This was her first time appearing solo on a commercial. On May 10, Takahashi was the model for Vanquish Venus fashion magazine. Takahashi will have a solo-live titled "Takahashi Ai Sparkling Live in Yuigahama" on July 21. Takahashi will be participating in a musical called "Merrily We Roll Along" sometime around November. Profile * '''Name: Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) * Nickname: Ai-chan, Aikyun * Birth date: September 14, 1986 (age 26) * Birthplace: Sakai, Fukui Prefecture, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 153.3 cm * Hello! Project Status: **2001-08-26: Member **2001-08-26: Morning Musume Member **2011-09-30: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2012-10-01: Transfered to UP-FRONT CREATE *'UP-FRONT CREATE Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' **'Gold' (2002-2006) **'Yellow' (2006-2011) *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' Light Blue *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Virgo * '''Hobbies:' Watching movies and watching plays * Specialty: Making candy * Strong Point: '''Keeps Anger inside * '''Favorite Animal: '''Bear * '''Favorite food: Sauce Katsudon and Omurice * Disliked food: Mont blanc, eggplant, pineapple, musubi, perilla leaves * Favorite color: Red and pink * Favorite word: "Yes, we can" * Favorite English phrase: "I am Ai", "Oh sh*t" * Favorite season: Autumn * Favorite flowers: Roses * Favorite song: Tsumetai Umi / Start in My Life by Kuraki Mai, First Love by Utada Hikaru * Favorite Hello! Project member:' 'Tanaka Reina, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi * Inspirations: '''Kana Tsugihara, Utada Hikaru, Nakazawa Yuko * '''Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2001-2011) ** High-King (2008) ** Muten Musume (2010) * Subgroups: ** Minimoni (2003-2004) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) * Concert Units: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006-2011) * Shuffle Units: ** Happy 7 (2002) ** 7AIR (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) ** Elegies (2005) * Other: ** Pocky Girls (2002) ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006-2011) ** M-Line (2011-Present) Discography Singles *2002.11.27 Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! (げんき印の大盛りソング / お菓子つくっておっかすぃ〜; Song Piled High With Energetic Signs / Making Strange Sweets) (Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS) Digital Singles *2006.07.02 Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて; Awoken from a Dream) *2011.01.27 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell in Love!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.02 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 Dearest (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Morning Musume cover) Solo Songs *2004.09.14 Furusato (from Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3) (Morning Musume Cover) *2006.12.13 Yuki / Ai x Anata ≥ Suki (雪 / 愛×あなた≧好き; Snow / Love x You > Love) *2009.07.15 Cosmos (秋桜) *2010.12.01 Denwa de ne (電話でね; On The Phone, Right?) *2011.09.14 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから; I Take Off While Being Confident and Having Dreams) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (電車の二人; The Two in the Train) (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa) *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩; My Senior Crush) (with Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (強気で行こうぜ!; Let's Go Strongly!) (with Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) *2004.02.18 Aisha Loan de (愛車 ローンで; A Beloved Car on Loan) (Morning Musume cover; with Ogawa Makoto) *2004.05.28 Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (恋の始発列車; Love's First Train) (Morning Musume cover; with Konno Asami and Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Konno Asami) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ; Lemon Color and Milk Tea) (with Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (無色透明なままで; In A Colorless, Transparent State) (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, and Fujimoto Miki) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニ パラダイス; Reckless Paradise) (with Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, and Tanaka Reina) *2008.11.26 Izakaya (居酒屋; The Pub) (Kinomi Nana, Itsuki Hiroshi cover; with Itsuki Hiroshi) *2008.11.26 Machi no Akari (街の灯り; A Light in the Town) (Sakai Masaaki cover; with Niigaki Risa) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (with Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ; One Passionate Kiss) (with Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ano Hi ni Modoritai (あの日に戻りたい; I Want To Return to That Day) (with Niigaki Risa) *2011.10.12 Kono Ai wo Kasanete (この愛を重ねて; Growing This Love) (with Niigaki Risa) Compilations *2012.12.05 Petit Best 12 (#5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara) DVDs *2003.12.17 Alo-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD (アロハロ!高橋愛DVD) *2007.04.11 Love-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD (ラブハロ!高橋愛DVD) *2008.05.25 Mou Hitotsu no Ai Making DVD ~Special Edition~ (もうひとつの愛 メイキングDVD ～特別編集版～) *2009.06.17 I. *2010.06.02 Figure *2011.04.20 AI loves you I love AI *2011.12.21 Love Love Love Other DVDs *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 1 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 2 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 3 Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debut) * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Ren'ai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Last Single) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Minimoni *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (credited as Takahashi Ai) *Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ *Minimoni. Kazoe Uta *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! High-King * C\C (Cinderella\Complex) H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Happy 7 * Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 7AIR * Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Elegies * Inshouha Renoir no You ni Works Solo Photobooks *2002.12.09 Morning Musume - Takahashi Ai (モーニング娘。― 高橋愛) *2003.12.17 Alo Hello! Takahashi Ai (アロハロ!高橋愛) *2004.05.27 Wataame (わたあめ) *2005.06.25 Ai Gokoro (愛ごころ) *2006.01.27 19 *2006.10.27 ai *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Ai Takahashi Shashinshū in Phuket (ラブハロ！高橋愛写真集inプーケット) *2007.10.26 Mizu (水) *2008.05.26 Mou Hitotsu no Ai (もうひとつの愛) *2009.05.23 Watashi (私) *2010.05.27 Katachi (形) *2011.03.28 LOVE NO.10 *2011.09.14 Ai Ai Ai (愛 愛 愛) Digital Photobooks #2011.09.30 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Ai version) #2011.12.09 Sotsugyou (卒業) #2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (with Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) Group Photobooks *2002.08.16 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Films *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！) *2002 Jam Films (segment 'Hijiki') *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen!~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Television Dramas *2002 Angel Hearts *2002 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (こちら本池上署) (as Tamiya Shiho) (1 episode) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) (as Hamano Kaori) *2004 Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai (ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊) (as Kurimura Chiyono) (4 episodes) *2006 Tenka Souran ~ Tokugawa Sandai no Inmou (天下騒乱〜徳川三代の陰謀) (as Tokugawa Misako) *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大 エコ研) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Mie of Pink Lady) *2009 Q.E.D. Shoumei Shuuryou (Q.E.D. 証明終了) (as Mizuhara Kana) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) (special guest) (3 episodes) *2011 Koi Choco Bitter Sweet Angel (恋チョコ ビターズエンジェル) (as Takagi Ayana) *2012 ATARU (アタル) (as Kojima Yuko) *2012 Taira no Kiyomori (平清盛) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) *2013 Ryuusei Vacation Television Shows *2001-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2002 Matthew's Best Hit TV *2002-2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) (65 episodes) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) (4 episodes) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku *2011 Hello Pro! TIME *2013 Soccer Planet (サッカープラネット) (as caster) Anime *2003 Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley (voice of Taka) *2012 Meitantei Conan (名探偵コナン) (as Nanao Futaba) Commercials *2013 S.T. Corporation (エステー) Radio *2003-2011 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) (on Saturdays) *2004-2006 Hello Pro Yanen! (ハロプロやねん!) (6 episodes) *2005 Ishikawa Rika no Chanchaka Charmy *2005 TBC FUN Field Mou Let's Mou Dash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) (2 episodes) *2010 FIVE STARS Internet Radio *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大エコ研) *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Kinoshita Karin) *2009-2010 Takahashi Ai no Ichigo Ichie (苺いちえ) (FC Limited) *2011- Joshi Chikara Cafe~Aisuikuri~su~ (女子力cafe～あいすくりーす～) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Sapphire) *2007 Ojigi 30do (おじぎ30度) (as Kinoshita Karin) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as Cinderella) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) (as Kinoshita Karin) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Hasegawa Coco) *2010 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 2nd letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 2nd letter) (as Kaori) *2011 "Hamlet" & Tragic? "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead" (「ハムレット」＆悲劇？「ローゼンクランツとギルデンスターンは死んだ」) (as Ophelia) *2011 Dance of The Vampires (ダンス　オブ　ヴァンパイア) (as Sarah) *2012 La Patisserie (ラ・パティスリー) (as Morisawa Kaori) *2012 Akage no An (赤毛のアン) *2012 High School Uta Gekidan ☆ Otokogumi (ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組) *2012 Joshikousei Chiyo (女子高生チヨ) *2013 The Wedding Singer (ウェディングシンガー) (as Julia) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 5th letter) *2013 Merrily We Roll Along (メリリー・ウィ・ロール・アロン) Magazines Cover girl *2003 Up to boy Vol.146 *2004 Up to boy Vol.163 *2005 Up to boy Vol.169 *2006 Up to boy Vol.173 *2006.12 Up to boy Vol.177 *2008.06 Weekly Shonen Champion *2008.06.09 an weekly *2008.09.23 Weekly ASCII *2008.12 My Network *2010.07.02 FRIDAY *2010.11.12 FRIDAY *2011.03 iPRESS vol.11 *2011.08 COOL light music Vol.425 *2011.09.22 UTB+ vol.4 *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 *2011.09.30 BIG ONE GIRLS Vol.7 (Back cover) *2011.10 URALA Vol.278 *2012.01.19 Actus *2012.01.20 Photo technic digital *2013.05.10 VANQUISH VENUS vol.6 Featured on the cover *2008.06.28 Mac Fan (with Tanaka Reina) *2010.04.24 Hello! Channel Vol.1 (with Mano Erina) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (with Yajima Maimi) *2010.12.27 Hello! Channel Vol.3 (with Suzuki Airi) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (Back cover) (with Niigaki Risa) Trivia *Audition 21 audition songs: ** Round 1: "Tsumetai Umi" (Kuraki Mai) ** Round 2: "Tsumetai Umi" (Kuraki Mai) *She is the oldest in her generation. * She is close friends with her fellow fifth generation members Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and especially Niigaki Risa. * Graduted from Hinode High School, a private academy known for its many celebrity students. * She is the oldest child in her family and has one sister. * Highly skilled and trained in classical ballet and singing. Entered a nation-wide competition with her junior high choir. * On October 7, 1999, she appeared on the "BS Junior Nodo Jiman" singing competition held in Sabaeshi in Fukui and won the Best Stage Award. * Her black catsuit from Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! earned her the popular nickname "Takitty" amongst non-Japanese fans. * The nickname "Tettekete" was given to her by Ishibashi Takaaki on Utaban. It was a play on her staccato, Morse Code-like speech pattern (e.g., "tette-te-tette-ke-kete"). However, she has mostly grown out of that pattern — as well as her Fukui accent — in the years since. * Her photobook 19 holds the #1 spot in photobook rankings in 2006. * Has been a huge fan of Takarazuka since her childhood. She wanted to be a Takarasienne but gave up on it due to her short height. She is noted by other members for trying to make them watch videos of Takarazuka productions. Her favorite performer is Mizu Natsuki. * Has personally acknowledged she is not good at talk/interview portions. * Like Tsuji Nozomi, she also considers Matsuura Aya as her rival. *Takahashi and Niigaki Risa had the longest tenures of any Morning Musume members. They both have also been featured in the most Morning Musume singles: 35 (as of the single Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!). Both records were formerly held by Iida Kaori. But since Takahashi graduated, Niigaki hold both records. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to reach the age of 24 while still in the group (Nakazawa Yuko was already 24 when the group was formed). *She and Niigaki Risa were the last members in Morning Musume and Hello! Project that joined before Hello! Project Kids. *In Morning Musume concerts, she was often kissed by Michishige Sayumi. *She is a fan of the Korean band'' Big Bang''. *She often says that Goto Maki is senpai (senior) ''whom she always respects, even after Goto moved from Hello! Project to ''Avex. *She shares the same last name with AKB48 member Takahashi Minami. On December 10, 2010, Mujack called them "W Takahashi". But they are not related. *Her last single with Morning Musume came out on her birthday. *In Yorosen!,'' she taught other Morning Musume members about the Edo Period. *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project that she would become Sayashi Riho because she'd like people to call her "cute" no matter what she does. Coincidentally, Sayashi said that she would like to become Takahashi as a reply to the same question. *Has studied English in her spare time for several years. Occasionally writes in English on her blog. *Her favorite part of English is slang, and she bought a English slang and profanity guide. She shared her favorite English curse word on an episode of Hello! Morning *She is the third Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, the first being Ichii Sayaka and the second being Ishikawa Rika. *On August 26, 2011, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * She was appointed ambassador for her hometown by the governor of Fukui on September 26, 2011. * For her graduation, she was the first to not have a fancy dress, but instead jeans and a t-shirt. * At the end of her graduation, she threw her hat, hoodie and other objects to fans. * She is a huge fan of the ''Final Fantasy series. * She has been at a SDN48 graduation concert. *She is the eigth former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, the fourth being Kusumi Koharu, the fifth being Kamei Eri, the sixth being Junjun, and the seventh being Linlin. *She has produced her own candy. It is tomato/strawberry flavored. *She also produced her own bracelet. *In the well-known haunted house episode of HaroMoni, Takahashi screamed a total of 25 times. *She had her first love scene during the "Wedding Singer" stage play. *She is a fan of Korean pop groups, 2NE1 and Big Bang. *She is currently the only former Hello! Project member to be under UP-FRONT CREATE. *She went to a 2NE1 and Big Bang concert. Gallery img20070721074638788.jpg|July 2007 Kanashimiaichan.jpg|April 2007 Ai-0010.JPG|March 2007 Ai-002.JPG|March 2007 Img20070903225243247.jpg|February 2007 Ufa mm 061205 ai 04.jpg|October 2006 Takahashi_Ai_5407.jpg|July 2006 Takahashi_Ai_5317.jpg|June 2006 ppwivihc.jpg|March 2006 From (MM Spring corcent) Takahashi_Ai_932.jpg|March 2006 img20060218071218.jpg|Feburary 2006 img20060104022819.jpg|January 2006 From (HP Winter Corcent) img20051111080613.jpg|November 2005 img20051209115637.jpg|September 2005 From (MM autumn corcent) Ai-chan-Takahashi-morning-musume-12515072-349-500.jpg|July 2005 in (HP Summer Corcent) Takittyiro.jpg|July 2005 AI-049.jpg|April 2005 aitakahashiri5.jpg|January 2005 g8609493.jpg|December 2004 226798464.jpg|December 2004 in H.P All Stars 421px-Takahashi_Ai.jpg|November 2004 Alo_Hello_10.jpg|September 2004 From Alo Hello! P12.jpg|July 2004 P11.jpg|May 2004 Ps02.jpg|February 2004 in Sakura Gumi P10.jpg|January 2004 Pm05.jpg|November 2003 in Minimoni P09.jpg|November 2003 Pm04.jpg|October 2003 in Minimoni Ps01.jpg|September 2003 in Sakura Gumi. 043.jpg|September 2003 From Alo Hello Sakuragumi & Otomegumi P08.jpg|July 2003 Pm02.jpg|May 2003 in Minimoni Pm03.jpg|May 2003 in Minimoni P07.jpg|April 2003 P06.jpg|February 2003 Pm01.jpg|November 2002 in Minimoni P05.jpg|October 2002 Takahashi_Ai_24340.jpg|July 2002 P03.jpg|February 2002 P02.jpg|October 2001 Takahashi_ai_2001.jpg|2001 Takittyaud01.jpg|During 5th gen Auditions, 2001 Honorary Titles External Links *Official Up-Front Profile *Official Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:High-King Category:Happy 7 Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:1986 births Category:Minimoni Category:7AIR Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2001 additions Category:Members from Fukui Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood type A Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:M-Line Category:2011 departures Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:September Births Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:5th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Soloist Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Pocky Girls Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Gold Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Takahashi Ai Category:Takahashi Ai DVDs Category:Takahashi Ai Singles Category:Virgo Category:Up-Front Create